


Spin the Bottle and It’s Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hate that I wrote this so ignore that I did
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V, Panam Palmer/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Spin the Bottle and It’s Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pipabeth at a party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735954) by staringat-stars7. 



> I hate that I wrote this so ignore that I did

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” came the chant as Panam downed her drink. The shot of vodka burned her throat, remembering why she hated spirits. A couple of the others laughed at her expressions, Mitch amongst them. He’s the one who had dragged her here anyway, something about her needing to get laid... We’ll see, she mused.

Panam glanced around the packed atmosphere, filled with her familiar nomad friends and some others. Friends of friends, she’d assumed, not willing to give it much thought. She pushed through the crowd, finding her legs only a little unsteady, despite the slight blurring settling into her brain. 

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the left, laughing and saying something about spin the bottle. She allowed herself to be led, allowed herself to be pulled down and then moved until the group was sitting in a half-decent circle.

She watched as Frankie grabbed a dirty beer bottle and spun. The bottle landed on a guy she didn’t recognize, who blushed as he was elbowed by his friends. Frankie made his way over and kissed him sweetly, and somewhere in Panam’s tipsy head she thought they might make a good couple. 

The game went on, and rounds went in variety. Some declining or sharing a quick kiss to a particularly intense make-out session shared between Mike and another girl she didn’t know. 

Panam drank slowly, taking small sips from her bright red solo cup passed to her by a pretty boy she didn’t know. A song surfaced from the back of her memory... something about filling up a red solo cup? Who knows.

She continued to half-heartedly wonder about the song, her mind unfocused and unconcerned about the game, until shouts of her name drew her attention to the crowd. She realized V had spun the bottle and it had landed on her, drawing laughter, catcalls, and whispers from the circle. V locked eyes with her, silently asking her if she was down for it. 

Panam had always thought of herself straight, the first and only time she had lost faith in that belief was upon meeting V. Panam couldn’t remember a time where a man had made her feel the way V does, or even half that. Thinking about kissing V, rough, desperate... her body arcing to meet V’s... ah, fuck.

Shuffling closer to the center to meet V, she could see the disheveled hair, smudged lipstick, smell the cider on her breath... she didn’t really care. Panam angled her face and they came together, somewhat awkwardly, lips jamming into each other, but then opening up to explore. 

Panam’s tongue timidly explored V’s mouth, who met her tongue eagerly, grappling with her until she withdrew. Only a moment later, though, and her tongue swiped across Panam’s teeth. Panam gasped slightly against her mouth. Several people in the circle cheered.

Panam was vaguely aware they probably should have stopped by now. When they broke apart, she wasn't sure how long they had been making out for. The circle had quieted, staring at the couple in surprise. They both flushed bright red, sliding back to their places. The boy Frankie had kissed in round one looked between the two with wide eyes and let out a low whistle, interrupted by a hiccup. Panam spun the bottle but declined the kiss, wanting to keep the taste of V on her tongue.

The game moved on, but Panam kept on finding herself staring at V. Her lips were swollen, the last remnants of the lipstick had rubbed off - probably onto Panam - and her cheeks were still red, while her hair was a mess of curls. Panam realised she had pressed her fingers to her own mouth unconsciously, wanting to feel her, to taste her again. The drinks had given her liquid courage, so she stood up, unnoticed by the rowdy group, and walked, albeit unsteadily, around the edge of the circle to where V was sitting. She slid down next to her, fitting between V and yet another guy she hadn't met before, who grudgingly made room for Panam’s long, tanned legs, honed from years of running and training. V turned towards her, mouth slightly open in surprise, but then smiled. They talked softly, and Panam found herself leaning against V’s shoulder.

The bottle, spun by a fellow nomad this time, with military-cut brown hair, landed on V, who complied with a quick kiss, before breaking it off and retreating to her place by Panam’s side. 

V avoided the stares of those around them and quickly span the bottle, but everyone quieted again as it landed on a particularly pretty girl with blond hair and light eyes. Panam felt something unfamiliar and ugly rear its head in her gut. She didn’t them to kiss... it was one thing with a guy, like the one from the previous spin, but there was something unexplainably different about a girl kissing V.

The blond, already bringing her mouth to V, V’s words muffled against her lips. Panam felt a deep sense of hatred that she knew was probably unreasonable. The kiss ended, and V withdrew. There was a fair amount of tension between them now. And Panam found herself hating that. In this moment, she wanted nothing but to be close to V. 

The blonde spun, and a few more rounds progressed until the bottle pointed at Panam again. She declined the kiss, as it was Frankie who spun, and she thought of the guy as a brother. 

Panam’s turn now, she twisted the bottle and watched as it spun, and then looked in surprise as it came almost in full circle, stopping just before it reached her at - V. The dark-haired girl laughed and put her hand to Panam’s jaw, brushing a finger up it before gently pulling her in for a kiss. Their tongues met again and swirled around their mouths, unaware of time passing or the laughter of their fellow nomads as they kissed, only breaking apart for air. Panam, drunk on the taste of V, moved forward, their lips clashing again, taking out the dislike she felt for her kissing the blonde and putting it into the kiss.

V was wearing a skirt that left her glorious thighs on display, and Panam’s her hand run up them, drunk on the feeling of V’s soft skin. She wondered if V was wet and shuddered, the pair finally breaking away for air again. Panam bit her lip. She would choose V over oxygen any day, even if it killed her, even if she died slowly. 

The game had ended but Panam and V had stayed where they were, now facing one another as they drank from emptying cups and chit chatted idly. Panam felt hazy, but she was sure she was in love with the smell of V’s neck, and she was overcome with a bizarre urge to taste it, to bite the soft flesh.

The conversation of hickeys came up, along with the trials of covering the marks with make-up. V shared a story about getting a hickeys from some boy she had been in a brief relationship with, and having to hide them during a meetup with some friends the next day by wearing a turtleneck. It had been midsummer.

The thought of how V’s neck would look covered with hickeys entered Panam’s mind, causing her to blush. “Okay, so no neck,” Panam mused, then, drawing up all her courage, “So, uh, where do you like them?”

Her eyes were drawn downward to the expanse of chest left uncovered by V’s low cut top, but then back upwards to see her friend’s reaction. V swallowed, then moved closer to Panam, close enough so their knees touched. She brought a hand up to where Panam has been staring, the area beneath the collarbone around her breast. “I, uh, well I guess here feels good,” she said quietly, voice more breathy than usual. “I, I haven’t, uh, no one’s-“  
she broke off, and brought her hand across to Panam, and drew her thumb softly across her collarbone. Panam’s air left her lungs in one breath. Their eyes met and the same unspoken question from the first kiss passed between them - do you - do you want to? And at the same time, the answer came hurtling into them both. Yes.

"Should we - go - our tent?” Panam gasped out, filled with a mad urge to throw cautions and inhibitions to the wind and crash her body into V’s right here, right now, but some voice at the back of her mind telling her they should probably find a room. With a bed. They rose unsteadily and ran as best as they could, across the grass, into the empty tent, locking the door behind them, flinging themselves onto Panam’s bed with breathless laughter.

They came together in a tangle of limbs and mouths, V pushing Panam onto the floor as their arms wrapped around each other, legs ensnared - and then she was kissing her, her lips burning with fiery want, travelling down, stopping briefly on her neck before sucking on a spot just above her left collarbone, biting the soft flesh gently. Panam gasped again. V came up for air, brushed a feather-light kiss against her jaw, her forehead, her nose, back to her mouth for another need-filled kiss, then back down to her chest, sucking on a different spot, and then continuing, as Panam freed a hand to run it through V’s loose mass of hair. 

They rolled, their limbs wrapping around each other more as Panam fought for dominance, kissing V fiercely, then firmly biting and sucking on her partner's chest, until it was covered with pinkish-red marks and they both were gasping for air. 

Desperate hands were undoing bra straps through clothing, skirts riding up to their hips as they started moving, grinding against each other, legs scissored between them, muffled moans beginning in their throats quickly silenced by deft tongues. 

V worked her way down Panam’s body, worshipping her stomach with her mouth as her hands worked to pull off Panam’s top, and then, with a desire-filled look between the two girls, she worked lower still, kissing her belly button as her hands started running up Panam’s tanned thighs, then back down to her knees with feather-light touches, up and down, exploring higher each time until she swiftly brought a finger over Panam’s panties. Panam moaned her name, arching her back as V stroked her through her panties again. Panam looked up once more, question in her eyes. How far should they take this? "Yes, do it, please V," moaned Panam, bucking her hips.

That was all she needed. V lifted Panam’s hips up, sliding off her wet panties, then stroked a finger down the centre of Panam’s burning heat. She moaned again, louder. V inhaled, breathing in the thick scent of her arousal as she lowered her mouth to Panam’s pussy. She gave a long, slow lick, up and down, heating the fire in Panam’s core. Then came the circles, big at first then getting smaller until her tongue was circling her pulsing, needy clit. V flicked it with her tongue, and was rewarded with another loud moan from Panam. 

She reached her hands up to fondle Panam’s breasts as she lapped at her clit, brushing a finger against her sensitive nipples, then brought them down to join her tongue, pushing a finger into Panam’s hole. In and out, in and out, she fingered her friend, never stopping her assault on her clit, other than to insert a second, and then a third, finger into Panam’s pussy, feeling her walls stretch around her, trying to brush against her G-spot with each thrust as she kept the pressure on her clit. 

Panam cried V’s name again and again as she brought her closer and closer to the edge, until with a cry her thighs locked in place, hips raising up, back arching, and the wave of her orgasm swept through her. V rode the surge, only slowing as it ebbed, until she finally withdrew her drenched fingers, lifting her head up to meet Panam’s slightly glassy post-orgasm stare as she licked her fingers, glorying in the sweet yet tangy taste of her good work. "Thank you,” Panam breathed. V settled down beside her, slipping her body against hers with ease. "You're welcome."


End file.
